The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for analyzing motion contrast data acquired by optical coherence tomography (OCT).
Recently, a technology obtaining motion contrast data of a subject using an OCT technology has been attracting attention (refer to Non Patent Document 1).
[Non Patent Document 1] Roberto Reif et al. “Quantifying Optical Microangiography Images Obtained from a Spectral Domain Optical Coherence Tomography System”, International Journal of Biomedical Imaging, Vol. 2012, Article ID 509783, p. 11